And So He Came Out
by ActingLikeGarfieldOnaMonday
Summary: Riley is tired of hurting Zane, so he comes out to his parent only they aren't so accepting. Follow Riley on his journey through heartbreak, tragedy, and a struggle to find himself. WARNINGS: eventual boyXboy relationship don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1 And So He Came Out

Hey:) this is my first story, so I'll gladly take any criticism you may have for me. I would appreciate no flames though please:) this is kinda all over the place and the events probably don't even match up, so I'm calling this AU. **WARNINGS: boyXboy**, **and language. **If you don't like reading about boyXboy, then please click the back button. I promise I won't be offended. This doesn't start out as boyXboy but will most likely get there. I know this is short, but I thought I would do a trial run of this to see what people thought, so please review to tell me what I can fix or do better. I hope you like it:)

**(It absolutely goes against all of my morals to write the derogatory word that was written)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters mentioned in the below writing.

**Chapter 1: and so he came out**

Riley walked into the living room to find his parents sitting down watching TV. He knew he had to do this before he lost his nerve. Riley was expecting the worst. He even had his bags packed and in his truck, keys in his pocket, ready to leave if his parents end up kicking them out. Although he's hoping that it doesn't come to that, Riley's not fooling himself into a false sense of security and is pretty sure he can find somebody's place to sleep at tonight. He'll just have to find a place to live permanently if he does get kicked out.

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk. Can you please turn off the TV? This is kinda important." Riley finally spoke.

_-THIS IS A LINE BREAK-_

"NO! no son of mine will be a FAG! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Riley's dad screamed.

Riley had just told his parent that he was gay and this is how they reacted. He knew that something like this would happen, but he was still hurt. Riley quickly ran out of the house and got into his truck. He only made it around the corner before he had to pull over because he was crying too much. After the sobbing slowed, Riley wiped his eyes and drove off to Zane's house.

_-THIS IS A LINE BREAK-_

AN: so let me know what you think please:) I'm sorry it's so short, but please review anyways!


	2. Chapter 2 And So He Slept On A Bench

**AN: I'm so sorry with how late this is. my only excuse is the fact that I am a lazy typer:) i hope you like it! and once again, if you notice any mistakes I wouldnt mind you pointing them out.**

Once at Zane's house he started mentally freaking out. Riley got out of his truck and walked up to the front door, knocking on it. Zane's mom answered the door.

"Hello Ms. Park, is Zane home?" Riley asked politely.

"Yes he is, just a minute." Ms. Park said, turning and hollering for Zane to come to the door. Zane appeared and stepped outside with Riley, shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing here Riley?" Zane asked, annoyed

"Um… I just wanted to tell you that I-" Riley started but was interrupted by Zane.

"I don't want your apologies Riley. You used up all your chances to be with me." Zane snipped out

"No that's not what I was going to say, Zane I-" Riley said

"How many times do I have to say that I can't forgive you this time" Zane interrupted again

"Will you just listen to me? I wasn't going to tell you I am sorry or beg your forgiveness. I just wanted to tell you something important, but I guess coming here was a mistake. Sorry to have wasted your time Zane." Riley said then walked back to his truck and drove off.

Riley was crying on the way to the park. It was starting to get dark and this was the only idea he had for tonight. When he was around the corner from the park, he saw Jane Vaughn lying on a park bench. As he pulled up, Riley realized she was crying. Riley got out of his truck and approached her.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Riley asked softly. She looked up, surprised to see him.

"Um… Yeah, I guess, just family issues. What are you doing here?" Jane asked

"Same, I just came out to my parents and my dad kicked me out." Riley replied

Jane just nodded absently, then she seemed to realize what Riley had just said because then she _really_ looked at him and said "Wait, did you just say that your _gay_?" Riley just sighed

"Yes I am gay. And I guess now I'm homeless too." He replied

Jane seemed to be thinking about something before suggesting that he stay over at her place.

"I don't want to be any problems, especially if your family is already going through something." Riley replied, although not really wanting to pass up the chance to sleep under a roof if he could.

"Oh, it won't start anything. Look, you don't have to stay if you don't want to, but this bench isn't very comfortable at night." Jane said and Riley nodded his head that he would go. "Okay, just let me call my mom and let her know that we're having company over." Again Riley just nodded his head, letting her call whoever was needed. She was soon turning back to him saying "My mom said that it was okay. I didn't know if you wanted to tell anyone that you are gay, so I just told her that you got kicked out and needed a place to crash for the night. That okay?"Jane said.

"Thanks Jane. You're a good friend." Riley smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. Riley walked to his truck and opened the door for her, "Want a ride?" Jane nodded.

"Sure, thanks." She said while stepping into the vehicle.

"Anytime." Riley replied, smiling as he shut the door and got inside. Jane started giving directions to her house and they were soon there. Riley grabbed a set of clothes to change into before he stepped out of the truck.

When Jane and Riley got in her house, they heard shouting.

"Why shouldn't she let a friend stay here? He just got kicked out!" said Jane's mom

"So you're going to let her bring some boy home?" Her dad shouted

"STOP!" Jane yelled

"I'm sorry for causing your family trouble Mr. and Ms. Vaughn. It's okay Jane, I'm sure that bench is still available." Riley says, trying to joke about it.

"Riley, no- you don't need to-" Jane starts

"It's okay Jane, really. I don't want to cause anymore issues with families. See you at school tomorrow." Riley said and walked back to his truck, driving away.

Jane turned to her dad and said "Well thank you _dad_, Riley is really going through stuff right now and he needs a friend. I wanted to help him but no; you just had to run him off didn't you? UGH!"

**AN: I hope that you dont hate me for how Zane acted, I promise that they will get together eventually. And please review! **


	3. Chapter 3 And So Anya Found Out

**Hey guys:) sorry this is so very late. when i actually tried to type this chapter, my computer kept messing up, so i have typed this chapter like ten times. hope you like it and i hope i didnt lose many people when Zane was kind of a jerk in the last chapter. please review and let me know what you think, good or bad. **

**DISCLAIMER: i dont remember if i put one in the last two chapters, but i own nothing. **

The next day at school, Anya runs into Riley and notices he doesn't look like he normally does.

"Hey Riley, you okay? You don't look too good." she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Anya, just didn't sleep that well last night. I found out that benches aren't the most comfortable place to sleep." Riley said with a dry humor.

"What do you mean, you slept on a bench?" Anya asked worriedly. "What happened?"

Riley sighed but replied "My parents kicked me out after I told them, well you know. And I didn't want to bother you so I had nowhere else to go."

"Oh sweetie, nobody would have minded if you had come over to my house. Especially me, you know that right?" Anya reassured. When Anya pulled away, she saw Zane walking over to them. "Look, it's your boy toy." Anya said jokingly.

Riley looked up and saw Zane coming over "yeah, about that, I gotta go, but can you not mention the fact that I got kicked out to Zane? I'll explain later, just not right now." Riley said quickly.

"Um… sure. You promise to tell me everything later- right?" Anya said.

"Of course, Pinky promise." Riley held out his pinky and Anya grabbed it with hers. Riley leaned down to kiss Anya on the cheek before quickly walking away. Anya turned again and saw Zane right next to her.

"Hey Zane" Anya said smoothly

"Why were you hugging Riley? Is that the side you choose?" Zane snipped at her.

"No I'm not choosing a side. Riley is my friend and I was comforting him. He needed a hug." Anya replied.

"Why? Is he all sad because I wouldn't take him back last night?" said Zane.

Anya froze a little at that "Wait, you saw him last night?" she asked.

"Um… yeah, he came by my house. Why?" Zane asked skeptically.

"Did you even listen to what he had to say? Because I know that he loves you more than anything in the world, but he's given up after last time because he knows that you'll never forgive him for what he did. I think he just needed someone to talk to Zane. He needed a friend and was hoping you would be there for him, but you weren't, were you?" Anya said

Zane was surprised for a moment then said "what do you know that I don't, Anya?"

"I promised not to tell, so I'm not going to. But he _really_ could have used your support last night." Anya said then walked away.


End file.
